


Little Stories

by LilyTrash



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 and 4 show up sometimes, Drabbles, F/F, Kissing, lots of gay, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTrash/pseuds/LilyTrash
Summary: Just a collection of Pearlina oneshots and drabbles that I’ll write when I have the time and motivation.





	1. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, it is I, the living trash can. Since I won’t have time to continue my other story for a while, I decided to write and post little things I write every now and then. This first one is a prompt a friend in my Discord gave me.  
> (Btw join my Discord it’s great and gay —> https://discord.gg/ey8tQvr )

It had been an ordinary day of work for the two newest idols of Inkopolis, and the two of them had just finished changing into their normal, much more comfortable clothes. With a quick glance towards the clock, Pearl could tell that it wasn’t as late as they usually finished. Her golden eyes wandered to Marina, hope shining in them. „Hey Marina?“  
The octoling looked up from her phone with a soft “Hm?”  
“Wanna go for a few rounds of Turf War? We haven’t had time to play in a while.”  
Marina wanted to say that she was too tired, but one look at Pearls pleading, hopeful expression told her that she had already lost this battle.  
“I guess a few rounds can’t hurt. And we won’t get better if we don’t manage to practice every now and then.”  
The small inkling cheered and grabbed her bag containing her gear with one , her girlfriend, who just barely managed to grab her own bag, with the other hand.  
Marina couldn’t help but chuckle at how much energy the rapper always had.

Since their studio was right next to the Tower, the two could immediately walk over and put their gear on, before joining a few already waiting players. While they waited for enough people to join, the other inklings waiting stared at them, probably not expecting to see the popular duo to wait for a Turf War round to begin like normal people.  
Finally they had eight players, and everyone got ready while they brought to the pads that would transport them to one of the two available stages, which at the moment where the Manta Maria and Starfish Mainstage.

The first few rounds went well, with Marina protecting Pearl with her Splatbrella, while the inkling splatted anyone that dared to come to close while the two inked their turf.  
But then they finally ended up on the opposite teams which neither of them was happy about.  
While Pearl started inking her teams turf, an idea crept into her mind though. Marina would surely expect her to run right into the middle, since it was her usual “tactic”, so maybe she could take her by surprise by moving along the sides.  
Pearl grinned to herself at her own genius and quickly moved to the left as she inked more turf. When there was no ground left uncovered, she turned into squid-form and jumped to the grid on the other side, luckily not being seen by any enemies. She moved along the grid as fast as possible, already inking the ground below, when she suddenly felt the metal vibrate for a second and the noise of someone landing on it. She whirled around, only to be faced with her beloved girlfriend, who was smiling sweetly. “Oh geez, you scared me Mar-“  
She was cut off by the DJ suddenly grabbing her and pulling her behind the wall to hide them away from the sight of the other players.  
Pearl found herself pressed against the wall, Marinas face dangerously close to her, and her own face burning in the bright pink color of her team. “M-Marina?! Wh-what are you doing, w-we’re in the middle of a Turf War!” the inkling squeaked, her voiced pitched embarrassingly high.  
“I know,” was all the tall octoling responded, as she leaned forward until their lips were softly brushing against each other. Pearls breath had quickened a lot, while her her eyes were locked onto Marinas. Finally their lips met, and all of Pearls confusion was forgotten while her hands clung to her girlfriends gear, pulling her down a little more to deepen the kiss. She didn’t know why Marina was doing this, but god, she couldn’t care less right now. And this kiss felt so much more exciting and electrifying than usual, probably because they were doing this in the middle of a Turf War and somebody could splat either of them at any moment while they were making out.  
When Marina pulled away, after what seemed like forever and yet felt far too short, Pearl was left dazed, her face flushed in an even darker pink.  
Suddenly, Marinas smile turned into a grin, and she lifted her weapon. Pearl, still distracted from what just happened, realized to late what was happening _right now_ , and could do nothing against the ink that hit her full force and splatted her instantly.  
“Traitor!” She yelled while her squid spirit floated back to the spawn, knowing full well that Marina wasn’t able to hear her anymore.

After that round, Pearl had enough of Turf War for the day - it totally wasn’t related to the “incident”, she told Marina. They were on their way home now, with Pearl pouting and hiding in her hoodie so only her eyes were visible.  
“Aww, come on Pearlie, I’m sorry! I just got the idea and I couldn’t resist!”  
Marinas apology didn’t seem very sincere, since she was still giggling about the whole situation, a soft teal blush covering her face.  
The idea had come to her when she had noticed Pearl going along the side instead of straight up to the middle. She hadn’t been able to resist, even though she knew how risky it was, since they hadn’t made their relationship public yet.  
Pearl remained silent, walking a bit ahead of her girlfriend.  
“Pearlieeee...! I’m really sorry, please don’t be mad anymore!”  
She tried to hug the smaller woman from behind, but she quickly moved away, evading the octolings affection with a little huff.  
Now Marina really regretted tricking Pearl like that, because she knew that Pearl could keep this up for a while.

The next few days were spent with Marina begging her girlfriend to forgive her, while said girlfriend just responded with a silent pout and a withdrawal of all hugs, kisses and other affections. Pearl even slept on the couch in the living room, just to show how mad she was.

One day, after around a week of this, the two sat in their studio and passed the time until the next stage announcement on their phones.  
While she was focused on scrolling an through her social media, Marina noticed a movement from her co-worker out of the corner of her eyes. When looked up, she noticed that she was waving, so she looked to the big window to see two familiar inklings standing outside. The taller, pink-haired one was waving energetically, as always with a bright grin on her face.  
Pearls best friend Vienne, she recalled with the slightest pang of jealousy and a slight grumble. She knew Vienne a little closer by now and she knew that she was really sweet, although a little airheaded. Next to her stood a rather short girl, still taller than Pearl, but smaller than most inklings. Her tentacles were long and orange for the most part, ending in purple at the tips. She looked a little awkward next to her excited friend, and quickly gave a small, shy wave towards Marina when she noticed her looking towards her. Her name was Tessa, although Marina knew her better under a different name...  
She didn’t have time to dwell on the subject, since Vienne suddenly grabbed her shorter friend and dragged her way, while giving Pearl a last thumbs-up. Tessa looked into apologetically at Marina and mouthed a “I’m sorry” before she was dragged out of view.  
Marina watched them with more concern than confusion, her brows furrowed.  
Those two were always up to something.  
“Hey Marina.”  
Her head snapped around towards her girlfriends voice, glad to finally hear it, besides their broadcast - Pearl wasn’t that stubborn that she would risk their jobs just to pout like a little child.  
She found her face very to close to her girlfriends, who had gotten up unnoticed and now stood right in front of Marina.  
She was a little taller since the octoling was still sitting, and she slowly leaned down with a small smirk. A pale hand found it’s way to her cheek, creating a stark contrast to Marinas dark skin.  
Pearls gaze flew towards the window for a moment, but before the DJ could ask why or look for herself, the inkling crashed their lips together. At first, Marinas eyes widened in shock, but she quickly melted into the kiss, completely forgetting her surroundings. She pulled the inkling even closer, clinging to her outfit, as if she feared that Pearl would withdraw herself from her again.  
The kiss lasted way too short for Marina, and she whined disapprovingly when Pearl pulled away, already attempting to pull her back for another kiss. Pearl examined her flushed face, her dazed silver eyes and her they way her chest moved with her quickened breath. She leaned forward again, a smug expression on her face, until their lips almost touched again.  
“Now we’re even.”  
And with that, she stepped away from Marina, who was having a hard time processing everything that just happened, wondering wether it even really happened, because Pearl looked completely normal.  
A sudden panic grabbed her and she glanced outside, expecting to see dozens of people staring at them. But the square seemed almost empty, which both calmed and confused the octoling.  
Just a moment ago there had been countless inklings...  
Her face turned into a pretty teal shade again at the thought of everyone seeing them like that, and she almost missed Pearls next words and her bright, innocent looking grin.  
“Oh, look at the time, it’s almost time to announce the next stages!”

 


	2. The Rain's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl thinks too much and needs some encouraging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, haven't updated this thing in forever. Welp, here's a lil somethin' with angst because I can't write anything else apparently.

It was a gray day in the usually bustling city of Inkopolis. Dark, heavy clouds hang low, hiding the beautiful bright blue color of the sky. Only few Inklings had the nerve to walk outside, packed in raincoats, hats and umbrellas. The rain wouldn't splat them like a quick, unintentional dip in the water around some of the battle stages, but the evolved squids did not appreciate getting wet very much. Even the square was almost empty, just a few people hurrying into the various stores in an attempt to save themselves from the first big drops that started to fall. The Decan Towers giant screen was just showing the end of a stage rotation announcement. The two idols waited for the signal that the camera was off, before they returned to their respective seats, both plopping down with a sigh.   
The smaller one of the duo grumbled as her eyes wandered out of the window, her expression clearly expressing her annoyance.   
"Why do we even have to work today? Those few idiots who go battling in this weather can look up the stages themselves."   
  
Her co-worker only laughed quietly in response, and Pearl quickly looked at her phone, a hand on her cheek, in an attempt to hide the creeping blush. The older girl let out a huff of annoyance, embarressed how even the littlest of things about Marina could bring those reactions out of her, whether it was hearing her angelic laugh, the sparkling of her eyes, or the elegant way in which she moved...   
The rapper suppressed a groan at feeling of her now burning face, and she nervously pushed her tentacles farther into her face, pleading silently that the Octoling wouldn't notice.  
Said girl however seemed absolutely and blissfully unaware of her friends distress, having already picked up her book and continuing to read where she left of before the news cast.  
  
Pearls eyes were drawn to the outside once again. Where before there were only a few, shy drops falling was now a torrent rushing down towards the earth, the drops landing and jumping back up while parting. The rushing rain created a rythmic, almost hypnothising sound, but Pearls mind was too occupied to let herself get lulled in by natures lullaby.   
As her mind wandered back to her friend next to her, as it always did, her fingers started to create their own steady rythm on the table.   
  
_tap tap tap_  
  
She thought back to an earlier announcement where they had talked about the newest stage, Arowana Mall.   
"I'll Super Jump straight into your heart! Nothing could ever keep us apart!"  
What the hell had she been thinking, saying something like that?! On live TV?!   
  
_tap tap tap_  
  
She had started talking before thinking again, as she did so often, especially when she was around Marina.   
  
_tap tap tap_  
  
Luckily it seemed to have went over her head - like all the other things Pearl had already said, no matter how obvious or embarrassing they were. She just brushed it off as compliments and jokes, giggling shyly whenever she did.   
Of course, Marina often said some nice things that _could_ be taken as flirting, but Pearl wasn’t that hopeful.   
  
_tap tap tap_  
  
She both hated and loved whenever Marina said something nice to her or just called her Pearlie - it made her head reel and her heart soar higher, and she would always end the newscast with a big, silly grin.   
She was sure even most of their viewers caught onto it.  
It was honestly ridiculous how dense and oblivious Marina could be sometimes. Did she really not notice?   
And then a thought shot through her mind, making her drumming fingers freeze and her eyes widen as she stared into nothing.   
_What if she knew._  
Maybe she had noticed. Maybe she was aware of Pearls feelings for her. And maybe, this was her way of telling her that she wasn’t interested. That she didn’t like her that way. Marina was just too nice to say it, of course, so she just didn’t really react to it to let her know.  
  
A cold, painful feeling spread through her chest and guts, and she almost choked trying to get air through the lump in her throat.   
Her eyes blurred and she quickly blinked to get rid of the oncoming tears.   
With a few quiet, shaky inhales, the Inkling had calmed down, and risked a quick glance at Marina. Still deeply focused on her book.   
Pearl cleared her throat, partly to get rid of the lump, partly to get Marinas attention.   
She got up and looked outside again. The rain had gotten even worse, looking almost painful with the force that it hit the ground with.  
“I’m going out for a bit.”  
Her voice sounded a little high and horse, but normal enough, thankfully.   
  
Marinas eyes were filled with surprise as she looked up, glancing outside before looking back at her.  
“Now? In this weather? Are you sure? You could get sick... And what about the stage announcements?”  
Pearl only met her gaze briefly, a mere, almost cold side glance while she already grabbed her jacket.  
Her stomach was revolting with all the feelings that flooded her, her eyes burned, and her chest felt too tight to breath.   
“I won’t be out long, don’t worry.”  
With that, she left without another word to Marina, only stopping to notify their manager of her absence, and moving out the door as fast as possible, walking away from the studio at a brisk pace, away from Marina.   
When she had reached Grizzcos, she finally let her tears fall freely, the rain hitting her face immediately washing them away. A sob fought its way out of her throat, and more soon followed. Her back hit the wall and she slowly slid down, her small body shaken by the sobs.   
For a short while, the Inkling sat there, already soaked by the rain hitting her almost painfully hard, the cold and wetness seeping through her clothes and chilling her to the core. And yet, she could not care less, her shivering frame not moving from its place on the dirty wet ground.   
  
It wasn’t until a familiar voice called her name that she looked up. Walking towards her was a rather tall Inkling girl, whose pale blue tied up tentacles swung with every step. The squid's piercing yellow eyes were filled with worry as she made her way over to the idol.  
“Aye, what the heck are you doing here? You’re gonna freeze to death!”  
Pearl sniffled and wiped a hand over face, even though she knew it had no use.   
“Coming from another Salmon Run shift, Brooke? Are you still not tired of the job?”   
Her voice lacked any bite, and the smile she gave her occasional colleague in Salmon Run was a tired and pain-filled one.   
“No changing the topic buddy, we talked about this. So one more time, *why* are you out here, crying in the rain, and not in the warm dry studio with Marina?”  
Pearl wasn’t sure what it was about the words, or if it was even because of the words, but she burst into tears again, furiously rubbing at her eyes to stop the salty drops from falling, but alas in vain.  
Brooke sighed and grabbed her friends hand, pulling her up so quickly that she almost stumbled.  
“Now now, we’re gonna get you into a nice and warm café and then you tell me what’s wrong, okay?”  
After a moment, she got an answer in the form of a slow, small nod.   
  
Soon the shorter Inkling was dragged into a small café, both girls sitting down at a table after they had gotten a few towels to dry off so they wouldn’t drip all over the floor.   
“So, what’s wrong buddy? Has someone been an asshole to you again?”  
Pearl shook her head no, making her crown almost slip off, but she barely noticed.   
“So... It’s about Marina, isn’t it?”  
The silence and the visible tensing of Pearls body was answer enough.   
Brooke reached over, petting the older girls head comfortingly while she looked for words.  
“I think she knows already. She... she’s just ignoring it...”  
She finally said, her voice hoarse and close to breaking.   
“I mean, it’s so obvious. I’m not even hiding it. Sure, Marina’s naive sometimes, but she can’t be _that_ oblivious!”  
  
The more she spoke, the less close to crying again she sounded, her voice getting back some of her bite, her expression turning more grumpy.  
“Never underestimate how oblivious someone can be. You shouldn’t give up until you *actually* tried. After all, _I_ think she likes you.   
She said some pretty gay things too you know?”  
Ignoring the blush on her face to the best of her abilities, Pearl looked away. “She was just being nice...”  
The taller Inkling rolled her eyes and got up. “Oh sure, _precious Pearlie_. Whatever you say.” She sighed and gave Pearl an encouraging pat on the shoulder.  
“I gotta go now, my next shift starts soon and those eggs don’t collect themselves. Good luck with Marina!”  
With that, she left the café, leaving Pearl to her brooding. The rapper pulled out her phone to check the time and messages.   
  
Marina (15:34)  
Hey Pearlie, the manager said we can go home because no ones really fighting today   
(15:46)  
Where are you now? Will you come home soon?  
(15:50)  
Are you okay? Are you mad at me? Please answer me Pearlie!   
  
A sting of guilt went through her chest upon reading the messages. She hated worrying her friend, knowing how easily the Octoling got worried and nervous.  
But there was still a bit of that bitter taste left, a bit of that fear that Marina already knew.  
  
 _Sorry, I met Brooke and lost track of the time. I’m coming home now._  
  
She hesitated, her finger hovering over the send key. Should she say something about being mad?   
She debated with herself, but in the end sent it without another word added, before getting up to leave the café. She left some money on the table, not caring that it was way too much, and walked back out into the still rushing rain. The wind had picked up, making the drops slap into her face and her skin pierced with cold.   
When she finally got back to her shared apartment with Marina, she was even more soaked than before and shivering.   
She barely made it through the door, when a towel was already thrown over her.   
  
She was pulled in, the door closing behind her, and seconds later the towel was rubbed all over her dripping tentacles.  
“Finally! I was so worried Pearlie! You could have told me you were going to be out longer...”  
“... I’m sorry...”  
The response was quiet, the Inklings eyes focused on the floor when the towel finally lifted from her head. Her clothes were still dripping, creating little puddles around her.   
  
“You should get out of those clothes - you’re gonna get sick if you keep them on...”  
Marinas voice had gotten quieter as well, worry, uncertainty and fear mixing in it.   
Pearl stayed silent while she shrugged of her jacket, simply not knowing what to say. Without the jacket, the air hit her bare arms and the rest of her soaked outfit.   
The small Inkling shivered even more than before, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to warm up.   
“I’m gonna go get changed.”  
Her own voice sounded distant and weird, like it wasn’t even her own.   
  
It only took her a few minutes to change into dry clothes, but she still stayed in her room, trying to think of what to say.   
Marina was worried and scared that she was mad. She wasn’t even sure whether she was herself. She was hurt, scared herself, frustrated...   
a knock ripped her out of her thoughts, making her jump.   
“Pearlie...? Are you okay?” There was a short, heavy pause, “...are you mad at me...?”  
Her voice sounded quiet and hoarse, like she was close to crying, and Pearl felt another pang of guilt.   
She sighed and opened the door, finally actually looking at her friend for the first time since she got home.  
  
“Yes, I’m okay, and no, I’m not mad.”  
She gave her a light pet on the arm in an attempt to calm her down. She even mustered a small, tired smile.   
Before she could register much, she found herself in an almost crushing hug, stiffening a little in surprise.  
And suddenly all she could think about was Marina, how warm she felt against her still cold body, how her arms squeezed around, which she thought were trembling for a moment but surely that must have been her imagination.   
And then she thought how cruel it was of Marina to hug her like this and be so close to her, when all Pearl wished for was that this could be more than a hug between friends.   
New tears welled up in her eyes, and she went limp in the others arms, unable to return the hug.   
  
Marina let go when she felt her smaller friend not returning the affection, a new wave of worry and fear rushing through her. She looked at Pearls short, trembling frame and only realized after a moment that was crying.  
“Pearlie! Why are you crying?! What happened?! D-did I do something?”  
Pearl sobbed and clenched her first, everything suddenly bubbling up again, about to spill all out of her.  
“No. You didn’t do anything, and *that’s the point*.”   
  
She took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her down, alas, in vain.  
“You can’t be that oblivious, can you? All the things I say when we’re announcing the stages or when we’re alone - you can’t tell me you didn’t notice! I’ve been *so fucking obvious* about it!”  
Marina stared at her in confusion while she angrily rubbed her eyes.  
“I... I’m not sure what you mean Pearlie...” she mumbled timidly, her tentacles moving around anxiously.  
“*I like you, idiot!*”  
Pearl almost shouted the words, her voice rising in volume the more the talked.   
Her tear filled eyes displayed a wide mix of emotion, and Marina felt terrible for being the one to cause them.  
  
“I- I’m sorry Pearlie! I really didn’t notice! I thought you were just being nice or joking... I just thought that-“ a blush crept across the Octolings cheeks, her hands nervously fiddling with her tentacles as her eyes looked anywhere but Pearl.  
“I just... thought that someone as fresh and cute as you wouldn’t like me back...”   
Her voice got more and more quiet as she spoke, and Pearl had to strain herself to hear all of it.   
It took her a moment to comprehend the words, and she stared at Marina with wide golden eyes.   
“You...You like me too?”  
She sounded confused and completely taken aback.  
“Of course silly... How could I not?”  
The taller girl giggled shyly as a blush spread across her face.   
Suddenly she pulled the Inkling closer and pecked her on the lips, way too light and short.  
“Is that proof enough?”  
For several minutes, Pearl was nothing but a babbling, blushing mess, trying to build a coherent sentence.   
“I-I- Er- I th-think... I-I need some more c-convincing...” she finally stuttered, her eyes averting contact with Marinas.  
Another giggle and the feeling of Marinas breath much closer to her face made her look back.  
“I think we can arrange that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I’ve never in my live written an actual kissing scene.  
> Anyways, the original prompt was from a tumblr post:  
> “Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away”  
> As you can see I added a little more. Hehe, Pearl is mean sometimes.  
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing, and if you have any ideas or prompts, feel free to suggest them!


End file.
